


lonely

by EmotionalNutella



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Sad Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionalNutella/pseuds/EmotionalNutella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is feeling lonely</p>
            </blockquote>





	lonely

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and English isn't my original language so bare with me please.

Ashton is feeling lonely. 

He sat on the couch watching the clock ticking slowly , wondering what to do with his life because he just finished high school and he has no idea what to do . 

Of course a lot of people asked Ashton why he didn't apply to any universities and he always answered with " because i didn't feel like it " . That was a lie and he knew it but he was feeling ashamed so he didn't tell anyone the truth .

 

Ashton felt like shit because he was over thinking again and he has no friends except for luke who dropped out of school without even worrying about it . 

Ashton felt stupid because he barley passed high school even though he tried to bring his grades up he failed like he fails in everything else in life , his mum was disappointed but told him that its okay . Ashton could never erase the sad look in his mum's eyes from his memory when he told her about his grades. 

Ashton felt like crying because he was depressed and he didn't know what to do about it .

Ashton let a couple of tears escape from his eyes , sadness was killing him so he picked up his phone and scrolled through twitter which only made him remember how lonely he was .

Ashton was desperate to talk to someone so he went through his contacts and stopped his finger on lukes name debating whether he should call him or not .

"Fuck it " Ashton muttered and pressed on lukes name , calling him even though it was midnight. 

It took a few rings befor luke answered with a happy voice saying " hey ! Ashton, man , how are you ? " .

Ashton tears started rolling down his cheeks again because he felt like he was going to explode. 

" im good " he said letting a small sob escape his mouth .

" Ashton, are you okay ? Are you crying " luke said in a worried tone .

" I'm tired luke , im so tired " Ashton replied while wiping tears that are still coming from his eyes .

 

" im coming to your house , I'll be there in ten minutes , ok ? " 

" okay , yes please " 

Ashton waited for luke and after ten minutes exactly he was knocking on the door , he opened the door to find luke standing there . Luke smiled and said " hey ".

" hi " Ashton broke down in tears .

Luke closed the door and hugged him tightly and Ashton grabbed lukes hoddie while sobbing and crying . They stayed like that for fifteen minutes befor Ashton broke the hug and mumbled a little "sorry ". 

" you don't need to apologize buddy " Luke said " lets go cuddle in your room and then you can tell me what's bothering you in the morning , yeah ? " 

" yeah , okay ."

Ashton and luke ended up cuddling on his bed while watching a movie , making them both drift to sleep peacefully .

at the end of night Ashton didn't feel as lonely as he felt befor .


End file.
